The demands of bird hunting have stimulated improvements in game vests, which have become commonly referred to as upland vests. Hunters use upland vests to carry provisions and supplies for the hunting expedition (e.g., food, water, ammunition, tools, etc.) as well as game. Typically, game is loaded into a rear game pouch. Such vests must be versatile and durable to meet the demands of hunters. It is also important that the vest be comfortable throughout the hunting expedition, including both before and after loading game in the vest.
Some previously known backpack-type vests use a crude combination of the shoulder straps and hip belt to provide load support. However, as loads change during the hunting expedition, the prior art vests often become cumbersome and uncomfortable. For example, some hunters like the load to swing slightly relative to the body with each stride.
Hunters can normally carry heavy loads for a longer period of time, with less fatigue and greater comfort if the load is supported by the lumbar region and movable, within limits, so that the body does not jerk the vest through a series of forceful oscillations corresponding to the walking or running rhythm.
On the other hand, it is important that the swing movement be adjustable to the particular characteristics of the load and the hunter. Every person has a slightly different body build, muscle distribution, and stride characteristics. Even the same person may prefer changing the adjustment of his vest assembly from time-to-time, in order to switch the load slightly from one set of muscles to another.
Prior art upland vests having rear game pouches tend to become tail heavy when game is loaded into the rear game pouch. When this happens, the vest tends to ride low. Those skilled in the art have attempted to overcome this problem by using a hip belt. One of the problems with hip belts is that an inordinate amount of weight is supported on the hip belt, and this is uncomfortable. Without hip belts, however, virtually all of the weight of the pack belt is on the shoulders, and the backpack slides backwards.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a comfortable upland vest with a rear game pouch that allows the hunter to adjust and stabilize the load while hunting.